Fukai Mori ( Deep Forest )
by Molly-chan
Summary: Inuyasha finds Kagome alone in the forest after some deep thinking, but to him she's changed.. What is this change, and is it inviting, or menacing? For all those Inuyasha and Kagome fans- The couple who can never go wrong. ^_^
1. Within the Trees

Molly-chan

KileysFan888(Yahoo!)

Iw0l25hipGr33n(AIM)

Flowergirl3108@aol.com

Fukai Mori 

The sun had risen not long before.. casting a bright glow of rays over the treetops; Beneathe which, the hanyou called Inuyasha stood, pondering. Very uncharacteristic of him, of course, but he was deep in thought, eyes scanning through the branches cluttered infront of him. He'd found this spot, secluded in the woods, purposely to spare himself the presence of his other travelling companions. 

            Inuyasha and group had left the town in which most of them considered a type of sanctuary- Kaede-baba's town, that is. Kagome knew it as the place she'd arrived in when she'd first fallen through, and into this time. The hanyou knew it as the place where his past, present and future all were changed. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo didn't really have many attachments to the area, other than they were moderately safe while being there- That's all they needed to know.

            Dazzling white ears that stuck out from Inuyasha's head twitched silently.. His eyes were half-closed, trying to block out the sunray which had broken the protective walls of his wooden thinking grounds. With a huff, he unfolded his arms and began trudging through the thick trees, dodging low-lying branches. Soon, he reached a clearing and watched the sight there…

            Kagome stood, one hand close up to her beautiful pale skin, blocking the slight breeze from touching such porcalin. Her lips, though not wet with the gloss she always came back from her time wearing, were curved ever so slightly into a smile. Inuyasha soon noticed why she looked different. The fuku which she almost constantly wore was replaced with a kimono. It almost looked as if it were from this time, but small changes told him it clearly wasn't.

            Moving forward, Inuyasha spoke up, quietly. 

            " Why are you so dressed up? Sneak back to the well again? "

            The girl smiled, and nodded. Her lips stayed pressed together allowed no words to seep through them- Which Inuyasha found strange..

            " Well.. um.. "

            He grinned sheepishly trying to think of something to say but just folded his arms as he always did in these situations. And as he did so, he looked Kagome over. Hmm, _Something else looks different.. Something.. _he thought. When he finally noticed her blushing because his eyes were on certain parts of her unconsciously, he blinked and muttered an apology. 

            He stood there a long while, basking in the silence. It wasn't often that Kagome didn't speak and he wondered why she didn't now. Normally, wouldn't she have plastered his face to the ground if she'd caught him looking at her? For sure.. 

            While the hanyou wasn't looking Kagome smirked slightly, pushing on hand through her hair, making the sweet essence of it attract Inuyasha even more than it would have normally. Noticing this, of course, he looked up, but almost fell over upon what he saw.

            Kagome.. No, it couldn't be. She'd never looked like this before.. So beautiful and graceful. Sure, Inuyasha knew he liked how Kagome looked but gods, she'd never looked like this before. Yet, it was very peculiar.. She still was the same as when he'd walked into the clearing, not long ago. He couldn't put his finger on what had changed, but something seemed wrong. _Wait.. this can't be WRONG. It's just.. incredible. _

            Swiftly, and without warning Inuyasha leered forwards and pulled Kagome into a strong embrace.. Embaressment washed over him, but he let it slide as he ran his fingers through her hair, watching each tendril caress his skin. 

            _After all_, Inuyasha mused, _she said she wanted to stay with me.. right?_

            The girl in his arms seemed to melt in his arms, but still didn't speak. Silence overwhelmed them both, making the moment last forever.. 

AN:

Woo. It's not dooooone! Don't worry! I wouldn't leave you guys hanging with all those questions I put in there. Why isn't Kagome speaking, and what's different about her? Er, this isn't gonna be like The Little Mermaid or anything just so you know. One of my friends asked that and I just had to clear that up. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying it. I'm trying to be descriptive but I think maybe I'm going overboard. But, I'm kind of tired anyways. The next chapter should be up pretty soon. Hell, I might write it tonight. I just wanna thank Jessica-chan for getting me back into writing fanfics from reading your. Luv ya! ^_^/)

Any comments or questions: Email flowergirl3108@aol.com OR just leave a comment. I'll get back to you ASAP. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Your views are truly appriciated.


	2. The Presence of Another

Fukai Mori 

Chapter 2

Molly-chan

KileysFan888(Yahoo!)

Iw0l25hipGr33n(AIM)

Flowergirl3108@aol.com

            Kagome slowly slid herself from Inuyasha's arms, allowing the hug to cease.  She still spoke not one word, and now turned away from Inuyasha.. her eyebrows furowed in thought. 

            " Ka.. gome? "

            He noticed her flinch and suddenly grabbed her wrist, flinging her back to face him- The movement was harsh, but he didn't like how she was acting.. it scared him.

            " .. Inu.. "

            She began but couldn't look up, then Inuyasha froze; Kikyou's voice. From Kagome's lip.. Yes, that had been it- That was the difference. Instead of Kagome's presence.. he felt Kikyou's. Yet, why hadn't he been able to notice this right off? Now that he looked harder, even her appearance was that of Kikyou's.. a Kikyou trying to get him to think she was Kagome. 

            Before, he had noticed the kimono adorned on the assumed-to-be-Kagome. It was definitely from the live girl's time. No doubt. Then why did Kikyou have it.. _why the hell is she wearing Kagome's clothes.. _

The priestess finally looked up. Her expression was melted over with sadness, doubt, and pure confusion. Her hand tugged on the sleeve of his red outfit, pulling his attention right back into reality.

            " I killed her. .. I did it.. "

            Before anything else, Inuyasha's eyes widened. Larger than he could ever have imaged and he felt rage well up inside him. Deep, deep inside of him. His hand clenched into a fist and he thrust himself away from her, thus breaking the grip Kikyou had on his sleeve. 

            She quickly held up a hand, taking a step forward. As her lips moved, he began barking out what he could manage from his emotions- Slicing her words in two.

            " You BITCH! I.. don't believe you.. You.. wouldn't do it. SHE trusted you, and I trust you- Or at least I did.. " 

            His claws itched for blood.. _needed_ blood.. Each word that sounded from him was morphed into a growl, deep inside of his chest. Eyeing Kikyou, he began feeling what everyone had told him.. Kikyou was a monster of hate now. He truly believed it. Knowing that Kagome and Kikyou were enemies and each envied the other, he should've seen this coming.. should've stopped her. Somehow. 

            The moment of silence broke with a simple whisp of wind, and that's all it took to pulled the strings of Inuyasha ill-fated soul. He fell to one knee, staring at the ground. When he her leaves being crushed infront of him, he still made no move to it.

            "Listen to me, the whole way through, for one goddamn time, Inuyasha. "

            His response was expected; A low growl.. hissing with anger.

            " I did try and kill Kagome many times- You know that. Yet you did nothing about it. Not for one moment could your trust in me be altered.. Your honor and heart doesn't allow it. "

            Inuyasha's reaction to this was nothing. Utterly nothing.

            " .. Naraku.. Your excuse not to hate me. And I believe, once again you may use him to fall back on. The trap was set for you, but not by me. You should know I do not set such useless traps. He, obviously does, and has.. again. I woke up wearing that girl's clothes. The ones she had on when Oni—Iie, Naraku went to where she comes from and took her. The blame will lie with me until you find out what really happened, and I know you will. Don't forget.. you trust me, always. "

            For a moment, the woman looked truly saddened. Not an act.. not even a form of hatred. Sympathy for the man who's heart tore constantly. But then the expression was gone, and so was she. Faded into the mist that had ominously settled.

AN: 

Woo. STILL not done! This one will probably only be four chapter. Unlike my long-ass 9 one. Anyways, don't think anything in this story is definite. 'Kay? I'm not that mean. I'm sorry if its OOC, but it's difficult. X_x; Well, please leave comments. I hope you're all enjoying this! ^_^/)

~Molly-chan


End file.
